Holly Axolotl
Holly Adinah Axolotl '''(b. 19 February, 2003 in Haifa, Israel), also known as '''Holly Ax, is a Water Dweller who fought in World War III from 2016 - 2021. Although she was born in Israel, her cultural identity is Kiwi, as she spent the majority of her life in New Zealand. She has an older sister, Mary,Holly mentions Mary briefly at the start of New Zealand, but talks about her in depth at Mya's Christmas Party. who left New Zealand at age nineteen with her parents, to escape the war. Holly was educated at Hillcrest Normal School. Holly was trained on Clearwater Mountain so that she could enter the warzone as young as possible. This was due to the scarcity of Water Dwellers. Holly left home on the 21st of December 2012. She then spent the next three years in a cycle of fleeing, sleeping in the streets, and fleeing again. She was found by Mya Dove and Annabel Kitten on the 28th of September 2015 in Stone Stack Maze. After a brief stay at their base, Holly scrambled down a clothes hamper to the North Island Headquarters for testing and relocation. She stumbled upon Tristan Wolf, a Wild Dweller who would lead to become her life partner. She also met Adrian Budgerigar and Micaela Deer, who were to become close to her (Micaela would be close in a negative way). Holly's Founder Loyalty is with Misty Fairy Penguin. In fact, their appearances are almost completely mirrored. During her time in Australia, Holly was often mistaken for a descendent of Misty. They both have pale skin, black hair, and brown eyes. Further to this, their heights are both 5'4", and their weights are both 38 kg. In 2020, when Holly met {a founder} after years of believing that {s/he} was dead, Holly was mistaken for Misty herself. Outside of the Water Dwelling, this would be considered very abnormal, as Holly was 17 at the time and Misty would have been 38. Biography First Position "The smoke-filled sky was laced with fire as the smell of burning in the air stung my eyes like a bramble bush. My heart was pounding a mile a minute; I had to escape the soldiers roaming the streets, without making too much noise. They were out to find all the children in the area, and kill them, but I didn’t have a clue why." -The first three lines of Runaway Kids: New Zealand On the 21st of December, 2012, Holly walked home from the last day of school (her usual bus never arrived) to find her mother and sister missing. Holly then "sat on the floor and started crying". Being nine at the time, she waited until her father's usual time of arrival. When he, too, failed to show up, Holly decided to go to her room and change out of her uniform. Around 6 pm, the door was kicked down by soldiers carrying large weapons. Holly hid under her bed to escape them. Holly recalls the temperature decreasing, but did not know why at the time. The weapons were Freezers, which are designed to do just that. When she gained the courage to exit the building, it froze over, along with the rest of houses on the street. A couple of houses away, Holly heard the scream of a young boy. He is later revealed to be Mya's little brother. Introduction To Runaway Kids On the 28th of September, 2015, unknowingly in Stone Stack Maze, Holly encountered a soldier who, presumably, had the intention of killing her. As she hit a dead-end in the maze, the rocks lifted from the ground-up to unleash a labyrinth. Within the labyrinth was a small room where two girls stood. These girls introduced themselves as Mya Dove and Annabel Kitten. They explained to her that she was, in fact, eligible to be a Runaway Kid. After much persuasion, Holly agreed to travel with them. As she looked around the room at books with strange titles, a sound of footsteps was heard. This is due to the usually undeduced fact that the huge gape in the wall was never closed. Annabel decided that this had to be a soldier, and the three of them sent themselves scrambling into a clothes hamper with a hole dug in the bottom of it. Testing Kilometres underground, Holly, Mya, and Annabel, who were by then allies, reached the North Island HQ, where Holly was tested for abilities, to be declared a Water Dweller. Since then, all who met her were astounded to find that she is a Water Dweller. Holly was tested by Micaela Deer, a Reserve Dweller certified in her job. As Holly progressed, Micaela grew jealous of her abilities, and, nearly a year after their first encounter, Micaela threatened Holly. She said that if Holly didn't go to Australia, she would kill her. This forced Holly to accept Adrian's request to enter the warzone. Headquarters The Headquarters that Holly first visited was the North Island Headquarters, also known as Hamilton HQ. It is the main HQ in New Zealand. Its workers include: a techie, a tester, two Earthworms (to guide Runaway Kids back up to ground level) and even a route specialist. Clearwater Mountain Holly was trained on Clearwater Mountain, under the watch of Mya Dove. There, she learnt of her Swimming ability and her Dwelling Disorder, as well as Dwelling diversity. Holly reached Clearwater Mountain on the 28th of September, 2015. She boarded NZ Sea Voyage, run by Shelley Seal, with a boarding pass straight from the North Island Headquarters. Her first impression was very good, as she saw the welcoming meadow above the dock. She and her friends, Mya, Tristan and Annabel tramped up the mountainside in search of a base. They found one with Mya's Base Finder, which she received from her boyfriend, techie Adrian Budgerigar. When Mya opened the door of the base, all Holly could see were a few metres of square space. Mya acted coolly as Holly panicked silently about the lack of space. She joked with Holly until finally, she could not take it any longer and began laughing. Mya then revealed a set of stairs that led to the real base; the small area was just a facade to protect it from unwanted visitors. Once there, they spent the night peacefully. In the morning, Tristan suggested that they explore the mountain. Holly had her friends also write accounts on their adventures, and used those in her book, New Zealand. Holly went to the river; Tristan went to The Everlasting Rose Garden; Mya went aimlessly and then to the Forest; and Annabel went to Meadow Dweller Trap unintentionally. Annabel found herself in Drake Bat's fishing pond - she had stumbled upon the most dangerous meadow on the whole mountain. Drake Bat lured her with a rose and a note, and she went to the Forest. The others ended up in the Forest as well, and thus began the search for Annabel. All of their stories, told in a different point of view, led up into one line: "And then, I heard a scream. Annabel." Holly, seeing Annabel's body, was not very upset, as she had only just met her and was not attached to her. She did walk with the others to the mountain base, with Annabel unconscious in Tristan's arms. Holly and Tristan left Mya with Annabel, despite the fact that she was acting strange and they did not think that she was fit to take care of someone. Halloween 2016 On October 31st, children in Runaway Kids are encouraged to play the life of a Dwelling that they are very much unlike, so that Dwelling empathy can be reached. Holly Ax, receiving hair dye from Annejila Squirrel's Ghost, dyed her hair orange and brown, painted her signature Water cheeks to resemble trees, and hid in small forests, as she had learnt about André Locust and wanted to be a Mist Dweller. She had already practiced being a Mist Dweller when Tristan took her to the Blood Market, when she masqueraded as Emily Arched Hook-Tip. Fire Eyes Information Dwelling Holly's Dwelling is Water. When she was tested, and found to be of Water, Mya Dove promised Holly that she hadn't known before (although she had been watching her for months and already knew she had Fire Eyes). Holly was informed then about how she would be needed in the War, and her view of the society changed. Holly has said that if she could be of any Dwelling, it would be Mist. Her reasoning is that Andre Locust inspires her, and that Mist Dwellers can "eat food," which she cannot do as a Water Dweller. However, she adds "If I could be any Founder, it would still be Misty. She's amazing. It's just that, I really miss eating. If, as a Water Dweller, I could eat food, I would totally love it." Dwelling Disorder Holly's inherited eating disorder is that her body is addicted to water. She can only drink water for her diet, and filter feed for her nutrients. She says "If I could talk to Misty, I would definitely ask her how she coped with the Dwelling Disorder." Holly's weight loss was not noticable until a year after she began filter-feeding. Her starting weight was 67 kg, (148 lb) making her overweight BMI-wise. The river on Clearwater Mountain did not affect her very much, but once she entered the war-zone and was given War Water, she lost 22 kg (48.5 lb) in two years. At age seventeen and 1.63 m (5'4) tall, she was only 38 kg (84 lbs). Animal Holly is an Axolotl, a neotenic salamander. An axolotl, in nature, begins life in the water, but may eventually become a salamander (if not, a very big fish). A Water Dweller may be like this also. DNA Ownership In 2015, Holly was sapped for her blood by Bozek Blood Pheasant, which, obviously was not useful to him. Water blood, designed to keep a Water Dweller warm, is scalding to the touch; Bozek was burnt straight after he pricked Holly's arm. This happened at the North Island Blood Market, on Holly's first visit. Holly's tears have been taken by Bozek Blood Pheasant and used by Garrick. Relationships Tristan Wolf Tristan and Holly, from their meeting in 2015, went from complete strangers to Auxiliary partners in 2021. They met when Holly discovered Runaway Kids, before she had even been tested. Soldiers were close to discovering Stone Stack 1, Mya and Annabel's base, so the three of them fled to the North Island Headquarters. They reached the chute room a few seconds before Tristan, and Holly noticed that he was crying. She described Tristan's hair as "stunning", and his eyes as "subtle, yet pulchritudinous, sapphire-like", meaning that she did find him attractive before they met. When Annabel was attacked infamously by Drake Bat, he and Holly walked to the Mountain's base to visit her. On their way back up the mountain, Holly tripped and hurt her ankle. Tristan offered her two options: they could either make their way back to the Mountain base where there would be medical supplies, or he could carry her to their base. Holly picked the latter, and described being carried by a Wild Dweller as this: "It’s like you’re lying on the sand, and the wind is rushing around you." She apparently had this thought for a couple of hours, and then broke the silence by saying Tristan's name, to get his attention. He responded with, "Axolotl?", causing Holly to lose her thoughts. She instead asked Tristan why he had called her by her last name. Tristan told her that he did that to people he hated, (e.g. Drake) and people he really liked. When Holly was kidnapped at the North Island Blood Market, which he took her to, Tristan felt an overwhelming surge of guilt that he could not save her. Fortunately, a merchant saved her from the kidnappers. It made Tristan realize how precious Holly's life really was. Tristan and Holly's romantic relationship is confusing for the both of them. When questioned by her on whether they were dating, he told her: "If we were dating, I would let you down... but if I like you, and you like me, then I'll reserve you. Now no one else can have you. Happy?" She replied "yes". Mya Dove Holly sees Mya as an "RK Expert", and as more of a guide than a friend. Following Annabel's attack by Drake Bat, Mya appeared different to Holly. This is because Mya developed PTSD Stress Disorder when she thought that her best friend ("little sister") was dead. When Holly went to war in 2016, Mya, against the advice of her boyfriend, Adrian Budgerigar, followed her. Mya fought alongside Holly, (hesitantly, as she is a peaceful person) and stood her ground upon the finding that Liam, Tristan's old best friend, was fighting for the other side. When Holly was to leave Australia and head to the final frontier in the United States, Mya could not go, due to Runaway Kids Law. Her Stage of Abilities Mastery was only two, meaning that she could only travel across her own continent. In 2019, however, Mya had passed her third Stage and sailed to the United States to fight with Holly. They ended the war together. Annabel Kitten Holly and Annabel's relationship is not strong. Holly sees Annabel as a young, clueless girl who cannot keep herself from danger. However, when she {C} saw Annabel on her way to the forest that Holly knew was dangerous, she followed and helped save her life. Adrian Budgerigar When Adrian is introduced, he is meeting Holly. After less than an hour, Holly leaves, and they do not make contact until November, when he is invited to Mya's Christmas Party. Holly was given invitations and sent to the North Island Headquarters to hand them out. Afterwards, when Adrian actually attends the Christmas Party, he and Holly trade stories of their older sisters. Holly describes Mary, saying that she was very studious, but secretive. This startles Adrian, as his sister was the same. Upon asking, Holly finds out that Adrian's sister was a Runaway Kid, but died two years before from an eating disorder. With this, she begins to understand the Shallow-Shore Dwelling, as well as Adrian himself. Adrian tells her that although he loves [Dove|Mya dearly, she does not know how he feels about his sister. Months later, when Holly knows about the death of Mya's little brother, she speaks to Adrian about what he said at the Christmas Party. "Well, when Mya's brother died she got PTSD. When my sister died, I knew that it wasn't some other force that killed her. I knew it was her disease. She thought she was so ugly, but she wasn't. She definitely wasn't. From then I vowed, I will always treat girls the right way. I always remind Mya that she's beautiful because I don't think that any girl deserves to kill themselves with beauty." Micaela Deer Micaela was Holly's tester in 2015. She seemed pleasant and even abnormally kind. Holly found her annoying, stating that Micaela spoke as if she was "from the 1950's'. When Adrian Budgerigar suggested that Holly enter the warzone in Australia, and Holly declined the offer, Micaela overheard. She told Holly that if she didn't go to war, she would kill her. This sudden outburst of fierceness is a result of her Dwelling, Reserve. It is in Micaela's nature to prevaricate and trick others. Cobalt Angelshark “So, uh, So-Bahlt, what animal are you?” I asked politely. “I am an Angelshark.” “That sounds lovely.” “Lovely until it’s provoked!” He moved his hands like jaws. - Holly asks Cobalt about his Animal during their first encounter When they met, Holly was kind and humoured Cobalt as he spoke Spanish and hallucinated. They eventually became friends, and he was invited to spend Christmas with them. At Mya's Christmas Party, they talked about their pasts, during which Holly learnt that Cobalt had no family. After that, he made a point of visiting Holly and Tristan whenever possible. The two of them accepted Cobalt into their family, and he insisted that they call him "Cobie". Corbin Mayfly Corbin was a merchant at the North Island Blood Market when they met. He was selling his blood and reciting a poem, which caused enough empathy in Holly for her to ask Tristan if they could take him home. Near the end of the market, Holly was kidnapped, and Corbin saved her. Since then, they were friends, with Corbin also being invited to Mya's Christmas Party. Etymology Holly, as a girl's name, is pronounced HOLL - ee. It is from English origin. The holly is a type of plant with red berries and a serrated leaf edge. Holly was #22 in New Zealand in the year 2006.http://babynamesworld.parentsconnect.com/meaning_of_Holly.html However, as Holly was born in Israel, the reason for her parents naming her that is confusing. Holly is not a Hebrew name. However, her middle name (Adinah) is a Hebrew name. It means: decoration; noble, gentle, delicate.http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/0/Adinah Trivia *Holly's favourite band is Owl City. *Her favourite season is late autumn. *Her favourite colour is light blue. She dislikes the colour pink. *Her fringe covers her left eye, while Misty Fairy Penguin's fringe covers her right eye. *During her school life, she refused to ever tie her hair back. See Also Water (Dwelling) Misty Fairy Penguin Notes and references {C} Category:Aqua Dwellers Category:Central Characters Category:Protectors Category:Auxiliaries Category:Water Dwellers Category:Etymology Category:Runaway Kids Category:Famed Characters